The Beginning
by crossoverworldgirl95
Summary: Abbie Weatherly is friends with Tom. As her parents give the impression of kicking her out she goes with the Pearson's on holiday to the house, to discover Aliens in the attic with them. Jake/OC!


**Aliens in the Attic: Rewrite**

**Just the Beginning **

**Pairings: **Jake/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie or any of the characters of Aliens in the Attic I only own my own character Abbie Weatherly who's going to give the story a bit of spice!

_**A/N: **_

_**Hope you all enjoy my rewrite, I know most of what's been said is exactally like the movie but its kind of hard to change it when it goes right with the storyline. Anyway this story is from the point of view of my character Abbie Weatherly. Enjoy! :) xxx**_

I sighed in boredom, twirling both Sai swords in my hand expertly before throwing them both, one after the other, at the dart board that I had hung up in Tom's room.

_Click click click-click_

I rolled my eyes at the sound and turned around with a long sigh towards Tom who was frantically typing away at his computer. All innocent looking I know, but I don't really think hacking into the schools network and changing your grades is all that innocent.

"Tommy boy, your gonna get caught dude, you know you are, so why are you risking it!"

"Shut up Abbie!" Tom said in frustration, not taking his eyes away from the screen and typing even faster. I sighed again, then walked towards the dart board and pulling the small swords out with ease.

"You know what, I don't care, do whatever you want I'm not going to stop you" I then turned towards him and smirked maliciously "but know this, I am so gonna be there and tell ya 'I told you so!' when it all burns in flames around you" Tom actually paused in his typing at this before shaking his head and ignoring me.

I sighed again at his stupidity.

Tom and I have been friends since we were five. Growing up we didn't have anything in common, I know weird right. I bet you're all thinking 'Then why are you even friends?' well; we can't actually answer that because we don't even know. All we know is that we feel very protective of one another, we always stand up for each other and that's what makes are friendship so strong. Hell, I've broken someone's nose for old Tommy boy.

I smiled at that memory absentmindedly before noticing movement out of the corner of my eye. Curious, I walked closer. I jumped back and held the swords in front of me for protection as the window shot open. At the side of me Tom shot up from his chair. We both sighed in relief when his older sister Bethany, climbed out of the window.

Beth and I don't really get along well, never have really, I think it's because we're the exact opposite. Bethany is a girly-girl, with the blond hair, sun kissed skin, short skimpy outfits and cheerleader body. While I, on the other hand are more of a 'don't give a damn how I look' girl. I rough and tumble with the boys in mud with out a care, don't care about the latest fashion or my looks, I'm generally not a girly-girl type of girl. I have Dark brown hair that has grown up to my shoulders but at the moment was in a ponytail, as I hate having my hair down, actually it's a rare occurrence for anyone to ever see me with my hair down. I have light blue eyes and a pale complexion, only ruined by the light sprinkle of freckles that covered my cheeks and nose.

I play sports such as basketball, cricket, soccer, swimming, boxing and Tiquando, oh, and of course I practice with my Sai Swords in my spare time. See, Beth and me, complete opposites.

Beth looked at both of us as if sizing us up, she seemed slightly satisfied as she climbed the rest of the way in.

"One word and your dead" Beth said to us threateningly, I scoffed quietly at her.

"Are you Crazy!" Tom exclaimed in a hushed voice "If Dad catches you he's gonna kill you" I leaned against the wall and watched as Beth walked to the other window to look out it Tom following behind her. I rolled my eyes and sneered in disgust as she waved at Ricky, her boyfriend, or the "Pedo Boyfriend" as I liked to say, with a lovesick smile, watching as he drove off.

"Dad's not gonna catch me" Beth said finally, turning back around to face Tom, still looking a little dazed to me or brainwashed, it could be either.

"What do you see in that guy?" Tom said also with a disgusted expression, I walked over and joined him by his side. Beth's eyes flickered to me, looking at my outfit in distaste before turning her attention back to Tom.

"You mean other than the fact he's good looking, sweet, sensitive, romantic, fanny and ridiculously athletic" She said all this with a dazed look in her eyes and a "Duh" voice. I rolled my eyes again in exasperation.

"Look" I began "If you both don't keep it down Your Da-" I was cut off by Hannah, their younger sister running into the room.

"Dads coming and He's mad" She stated in a frantic voice at us.

"At who?" I asked her. She looked at me with big eyes before pointing towars-

"Tom!" Both she and Mr Pearson's voice said at the same time, Mr Pearson's with more anger. Beth reacted quickly, grabbing Hannah by the arm they hid behind the door. I resisted rolling my eyes at the ridiculously obvious hiding place. I stood there calmly playing with the Sai swords and pulling off some pretty impressive moves as Mr Pearson stomped towards the room

He acknowledged me with only a small smile before turning towards Tom with a stern expression.

"What?" Tom said innocently.

"If your smart enough to hack in the schools website then your smart enough to pass Maths" Mr Pearson said sternly. Tom sighed in a resigned way while I smirked smugly at him, having told him that he would get caught. At the sight of me smirking he glared angrily right back before focusing back on his Dad was saying.

Mr Pearson came back into the bedroom as Bethany and Hannah left turning to me, I tilted my head curiously as he seemed hesitant to talk.

"Abbie, erm, your parents said that they wished for you to go with us tomorrow to the house, they dropped your cloths off here over an hour ago" He told me softly as I stared back blankly at him, he seemed to understand and smiled sadly at me before going out the door.

Tom placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned slowly towards him, he smiled sympathetically at me before pulling me into a hug, I did nothing but stand there emotionlessly. With a last small squeeze and another smile he turned back to his computer, seeming to understand that I needed some space. I twirled the sai swords in my hand for awhile, just concentrating on the moves and the flow. Abruptly I turned around and threw them with a great force towards the dart board, out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom flinch at the loud sound but ignored it.

You see, my parents and I don't really have a good relationship, to put it simply they hate me and I hate them. Yeah, it's not that great when you live in a house together, if you can call it that. It's a dump. They waste their time buying alcohol or cigarettes, or going out partying to even be bothered to take care of the house, or even me. My life growing up isn't something that usual teenagers go through; I had to cook my own food from the age of six and up, not a nice experience. I had to fend for my self, work to get money to buy clothes. I started working doing the paper round when I was fourteen; they only accepted me doing it because the owners are fond of me. I also work part time fixing up cars as I have a great knowledge of cars. So no, my life isn't great, but all that has happened so far in my life, has made me more independent. I now know the knowledge of the world and what's out there.

Yeah, right!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up the next morning on the floor of toms room, we used to share a bed but it got uncomfortable at the age of twelve and his parents know that we wont get up to anything other than sleep to be bothered to separate us.

With a sigh I went to the bathroom across the hall and proceeded to get dressed. I put on a black shirt which had "Rock 'N' Roll" in the middle written in cursive; it had two flaming guitars in the background and a skull and cross bone at the bottom. I then put on my light blue baggy jeans that had rips in the knees. I grinned to myself slightly as I put on Toms green checkers button up shirt, using it as a jacket and rolling up the sleeves. I looked in the bathroom mirror to see his shirt hanging of me loosely but smiled again as the outfit worked well together. Putting the toilet seat down I sat on it and proceeded to put on my combat boots. I then added the last touch by tying up my hair into a ponytail with a dark green bobble then place a green camouflaged hat onto, pulling my ponytail through the hole at the back. Giving myself a satisfied glance at the mirror I opened the bathroom door to see Bethany standing there with her hand poised to knock. Giving me a once over she rolled her eyes before pushing her way through slamming and locking the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I wriggled uncomfortably between Beth and Tom feeling claustrophobic (ok, a bit dramatic I know) and uncomfortable before giving up trying to make room for myself with a frustrated sigh. Tom looked down at me in amusement at my antics but it quickly changed into one of annoyance as Hannah began to hit him with her teddy without even realizing it.

I silently stifled my laughter before having the breath knocked out of me by Beth's elbow. I turned my head towards her in annoyance to see her laugh quietly beside me then went to type a text to "Ricky" which made her elbow me again. Getting angry now I elbowed her back causing her to jerk in her seat slightly she whipped around to face me growling slightly before elbowing back, after awhile it turned into a war. Tom, getting tired with being jostled around by us, held my hands behind my back, but let go instantly after I gave him my evil, death glare which I quickly turned on Bethany once released, who returned the glare with one of her own before ignoring me and going back to her mobile.

The ride was long, stuffy and uncomfortable and the only thing I had for entertainment was singing inwardly in my head making me miss the family conversations and arguments going off around me until I fell asleep.

I only woke up to a strange clicking noise close by, I blearily opened my eyes to see Tom smiling cheekily at me with his mobile in hand taking a picture of me, I instantly glared at him before sighing, to tired to do anything to him and stepped out the car after realizing that we had arrived.

I looked around with a stretch and a yawn.

"Abbie, over here honey" I smiled as Mrs Pearson called for me from behind the car I walked towards her while Tom talked with his Dad.

"Hi, Mrs Pearson, what can I do for ya?" I asked with a smile. She smiled down at me cheerily before turning back to the boot.

"Well, your stuff is in her so I thought you should take your stuff and find a room before there all picked" she said handing me my two bags.

I smiled taking them from her and thanking her. I was just walking towards the steps when a car came speeding down towards us, just narrowly missing me as it parked up.

The doors opened as my worse nightmare by the name of Jake Pearson stepped out. I forgot Tom saying they were staying with them at the house just last week, stuoid, stupid. I felt like banging my head against the wall at the sight of him. He had changed since the last time I saw him, which was 7 months ago at the "Pearson's family Christmas dinner". Sure he looked kinda cute with his blond hair all wild and-WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! I shook my head clearing those thoughts from my brain disgusted with myself.

"Nice landing Nate" _HE_ said, the one who was born by the devil himself, I'm sure of it.

"Told ya I could fishtail this thing" Nate said back smugly at Jake, who grinned. I rolled my eyes at them then watched as Mr Pearson walked away from his car towards them.

"Nice try Nate but you just missed Abbie and my kids by this much" he exclaimed, holding his thumb and index finger an inch from each other. I smiled at Mr Pearson then turned back to the other car to catch Jake smirking at me to which I retaliated with my death glare. His smirk just widened at that. I turned around and stomped away with my bags towards the door at that gesture.

I heard Hannah's excited shout of "Nana!" while walking through the doors. I paused at the stairs looking around the place with a small grimace. It was a bit to spacious for my taste. I jumped in the air when a warm hand landed on my shoulder and turned quickly hands poised to fight, only to relax slightly at seeing Jakes smirking face again. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion wondering what he wanted.

He let go of my shoulder and leaned against the wall at the side of the stairs.

"Well, well, well" He began in a mocking tone which caused me to scowl "if it isn't my old pal Abbie Weatherly, you've changed since the last I saw ya but still as feisty I see" he said this while looking me up and down slowly and purposely.

"Shut up, Blondie!" I snapped, scowling even harder "I see you've still got the IQ of five year old. Guess your never gonna grow up eh?" I said with a sneer crossing my arms over my chest and leaning opposite him on the same wall.

His eyes narrowed slightly at his old nickname which caused me to smirk in satisfaction, before he recovered and leaned in closer to me.

"Watch yourself Weatherly, that mouth of yours will get you in trouble one day" He sneered back, leaning in closer. His gaze went down to my lips for a second before rising back to my eyes. I frowned as I saw the mischievous glint in them and didn't have time to react as he crushed his lips against mine. I didn't do anything but stand still in shock; eyes wide open as he kissed me. It seemed like hours before he pulled away with a final nip on my plump bottom lip, and I still stood there looking like an owl with my eyes still wide open.

He smirked and pulled away before calling the Twins who both rushed in with a suitcase. They both said hi to me as all three of them walked upstairs but I didn't react.

It finally sunk in what had just happened as they disappeared and I scowled angrily at myself for letting him get away with it.

Oh, I am so gonna get him back, just you wait!

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi, what do you think so far? It's kind of different to what I'm usually into but I just recently watched this movie and it just needed another character added to it! Please review! :) **_

_**Maggie**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
